


here it comes, here comes the first day

by Kirscheberry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirscheberry/pseuds/Kirscheberry
Summary: Ludwig wakes up beside Feliciano and thinks a lot of gross, sappy things about him.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103





	here it comes, here comes the first day

**Author's Note:**

> this is quite possibly the cheesiest, stupidest, silliest, self-indulgent thing i've ever written. i hope you enjoy. :)

If there was one thing about his lover that mystified Ludwig, it was how undeniably _warm_ his home always seemed to remain. No matter the season or the time of day, every inch of Feliciano's house was open and inviting. It was as if all his benevolence had rubbed off on the walls themselves, and that was something Ludwig would gladly take pleasure in.

The bed Feliciano called his own was a spacious one, so much so that Ludwig often wondered how he ever managed to fall asleep when he was alone. The man was a clinger, though and through. Although he knew it was a foolish notion, he couldn't repress the pang of guilt that struck him when he thought of a night in which Feliciano was left lonesome.

Ludwig didn't open his eyes. He could tell from behind his eyelids that it was late morning, later than he would ever sleep in by himself, and that the bedroom would be coated in golden sunlight. The warmth of his partner, undoubtedly bare and beautiful as he often slept, was the next thing he noticed. He could discern Feliciano's cheek nestled in between his shoulder blades, a hand settled on his back, and one of his legs thrown over his own.

He lay where he was for a few moments longer, listening to the soft snores from behind him and wondering how much of a mood Feliciano would be in if he was woken. Then, gingerly, he turned over on his side, trying his best to jostle the sleeping nation as little as possible.

No such luck. He snorted, drawing in a deep breath as he was torn from slumber. Ludwig opened his eyes, his heart swelling at the sight of the man now in _his_ arms. Feliciano blinked up at him as he took in his surroundings, smiling drowsily as he realized who was holding him.

He lifted his arm to cup Ludwig's jaw, running his thumb over his cheekbone once. Then he huffed and rolled over, pulling the covers back around his shoulders. Ludwig followed him with a smirk, wrapping an arm around the bundle of blankets and resting his face against the crown of his head.

"Good morning," he whispered into Feliciano's hair.

"And it was, too, before you woke me up."

Born and raised in the presence of the Roman Empire, Feliciano was passionate about many things: food, art, trade, both men and women alike. Above all, however, there was little he treasured more than sleep.

Many would argue that, in contrast, Ludwig was not passionate about anything at all.

That assumption would be a false one.

"Your feigned indignation doesn't fool me, Schatz."

Almost desperate to regain his touch, Ludwig tugged back the covers just enough to expose the upper half of his back. He nuzzled into the junction of his neck and his shoulder, peppering small kisses over the sparse freckles that lay there. His arm snaked its way around his stomach in a feeble attempt to pull him closer. Pressing his nose against his neck, he breathed in the faint scents of pasta dough, herbs, and overpriced cologne.

"If you keep doing that," Feliciano murmured, tilting his head back, "I'm going to want a lot more than just cuddles."

Ludwig hummed, raising his lips to the spot right beneath his ear. "Maybe that is what I am trying to do."

Feliciano's chest rumbled with a laugh, delighted at the cheeky tone he knew was reserved for him. "Ludwig! My goodness, your brother wouldn't believe me if I told him half of the things you say to me."

At the mention of his brother, Ludwig's face turned sour, his interest in ravishing his partner gone with the wind. Feliciano giggled again, amused by his sudden victory before he settled onto his back. His voice was still heavy with sleep, but it was no less lovely than usual.

Ludwig hoisted himself up into a proper sitting position. The image of Feliciano as he woke would be with him for as long as his lungs still drew breath, he supposed. Bathed in sunlight, he looked even more like the prince he was, even more like the nation he was. His curls were a crown, his eyes the Moon and her beloved Sun, his freckles the constellations that guided all his sailors back home.

This man, who he loved with all he had within him; this man, who despite his openness never made him feel vulnerable or like he was only seeing a single part of him; this man, who weaseled his way into his life and filled him with an emotion he had scarcely known before, grabbing his hand and flashing that beautiful, radiant smile.

Ludwig knew that if they were to cut themselves open and let themselves bleed, what would spill would not be normal red blood. _But did that matter?_ he asked himself. If this was not love, what so many humans lived and died for, he wasn't sure that mortality was all it was cracked up to be.

His heart in his throat, he leaned down to brush his lips against the sky. If Ludwig could build him a kingdom, he would, but Feliciano would never accept it. He was born to give, not to take, and as long as that kept him happy, that was fine with him.

Despite this, his immortal soul still cried out. If they were real men, he'd have married him given half the chance. He'd take him away to the shores of the Adriatic Sea, where they would never have to worry about old, cranky Arthur or brooding Ivan or meddling Francis ever again.

"Is everything alright?"

Ludwig was shaken from his stupor as he noticed his lover peering curiously up at him.

"Just thinking."

His smile grew wider. "About me?"

Immediately, Ludwig's characteristic bashfulness returned and his face flooded with heat. How foolish he now felt. That was all the answer Feliciano needed, and within a second, the same look as when he spotted an unknowing tourist to pickpocket spread across his face.

"Well, while you collect your thoughts," he teased, "and ponder over how _in love_ with me you are, I will be useful and make coffee."

With a sweep of the sheets, Feliciano whisked himself out of bed, and the sight of him fully naked made Ludwig flush even harder. With a sigh, he flopped back down onto the mattress, wondering how on Earth a man could make him feel so much all at once. 


End file.
